Mea Culpa
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Death Fic sur Heiji et Kazuha... sortez les mouchoirs !
1. Chapter 1

**MEA CULPA**

**Réveil**

La pièce est sombre. Je ne vois rien autour de moi. C'est à peine si je peux distinguer les contours des objets qui m'entourent.

Pourtant j'ai l'impression de reconnaître les lieux. En moi, je sens que cette atmosphère m'est familière. Pourquoi ?

Je ne me souviens de rien. Où suis-je ? Que fais-je ici ?

Puis je m'habitue peu à peu à cet endroit qui m'est si familier mais que je ne parviens pas à situer. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir un nid de bourdons dans ma tête. Mes pensées résonnent en écho contre mon crâne, j'ai l'impression d'être vidée. Quel est ce malaise intérieur ?

Je suis debout. Je suis seule.

Non. Je ne suis pas seule. Au delà des échos cérébraux, je perçois comme un murmure. Malgré moi, je frissonne en me rendant compte qu'il correspond à des gémissements étouffés. Je tente alors de m'approcher de leur source. Par chance, je ne butte contre aucun obstacle, alors que mes yeux distinguent à peine le sol. Etrange.

Tout me parait étrange. Je me trouve moi-même bizarre. Pourquoi ?

Tandis que je m'approche, je me rends compte que les gémissements correspondent à des pleurs. Une image me vient à l'esprit : celle de quelqu'un étouffant ses larmes contre un oreiller. Et c'est exactement ce que je découvre dans cette pénombre affolante.

Quelqu'un pleure dans un lit, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller.

Je ne peux voir ses traits, mais à l'oreille, je devine qu'il s'agit d'un homme. Que fais-je dans la chambre de cet homme ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Sait-il que je suis là ?

- S'il vous plait ?

Le son de ma voix m'emplit d'effroi. Il est glacial ! Pourtant, j'essayais simplement de l'appeler aussi doucement que possible, je ne voulais pas le choquer en révélant ma présence trop brutalement. Ma main couvrant ma bouche, j'observe l'homme. Il ne m'a pas entendue. Il continue ses pleurs ; j'ai même l'impression qu'ils redoublent.

Encore sous le choc, je recommence pourtant à l'appeler.

- Excusez-moi... ?

Cette fois-ci, aucun doute. Malgré toute la douceur que j'y ai mis, ma voix continue à être aussi froide, aussi métallique que si je parlais dans un tube en acier fin.

Et l'homme m'ignore toujours.

Tant pis, je ne peux pas rester ici sans savoir ce que j'y fais. Je me décide donc à l'aborder plus franchement. Ma main glisse doucement vers lui...

Et je me fige soudain, avant de la retirer aussi vivement que si je l'avais plongée dans de la roche en fusion.

Je venais de lui passer à travers le corps !

Que s'est-il passé ! Que s'est-il passé !

J'observai ma main. Rien n'a changé. Enfin, d'après ce que je peux voir. Pourtant, j'arrive à sentir mon visage, mon corps... Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ! Qui est cet homme ! Je ne parviens pas à distinguer ses traits. Mais il me semble familier... Cela me donne l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment... Il y a bien longtemps... Seulement, c'était un petit garçon qui pleurait à mes côtés, et nous avions le même âge...

Pourquoi resongeai-je à ce souvenir ? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qui m'arrive.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri dans cette pièce éteinte, ni la raison qui pousse cet homme à pleurer comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important, ou comme s'il avait vécu quelque chose d'horrible...

Je tente d'analyser ma situation, et la sienne au fur et à mesure de mes extrapolations. Mais aucune réponse limpide ne vient m'éclairer.

De dépit, je m'approche de cet inconnu. Ses pleurs se calment, les larmes ont l'air de tarir. Vais-je enfin découvrir qui il est ? Mais cette obscurité m'en empêche, même s'il voulait bien consentir à se tourner vers moi, les traits défaits. Je n'ose pas l'approcher plus. L'expérience précédente est encore gravée dans mon coeur. Pourtant, je n'ai pas cette impression de peur intense telle que je la ressentais auparavant, quand un évènement me surprenait autant. Alors pourquoi est-ce différent aujourd'hui ?

La forme recroquevillée sur le lit bouge peu à peu. Ses bras étouffent le coussin, mais je le sens au bord de ses limites. Il va quitter cet état de faiblesse.

Je l'entends marmonner dans son oreiller. Je n'entends pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il appelle. Les sons sont étrangement sourds. J'ai du mal à les assimiler.

Que dit-il ?

- ...ha...

Je ne vous entends pas.

- ... ha...

Lâchez cet oreiller !

- Kazuha !

... Je... Je me souviens... Mon âme entière semble se briser... Les souvenirs me submergent. Je vais me noyer.

Cet homme recroquevillé sur ce lit, qui exprime sa douleur ainsi...

Heiji... ! Pourquoi !


	2. Chapter 2

**Dédale**

_La pièce était étroite et sombre. Heiji avançait lentement, ralenti par l'ambiguïté des lieux. Il avançait malgré tout. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif. Sans se douter d'être lui-même suivi, il progressait difficilement. Marchant en longeant un étroit couloir, il tentait d'éviter de tomber dans l'égout qui longeait le rebord sur lequel il se maintenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'homme qu'il poursuivait n'était pas ici. Il se trouvait dans une pièce bien plus confortable, au dessus de lui. Si Heiji passait par là, c'était pour éviter de se faire repérer. Son pied ripa dans une flaque et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne chute dans l'eau visqueuse, si un anneau n'avait pas été fiché dans le mur, à porté de sa main. La providence avait voulu que le réseau égoutier fût souvent maintenu par des techniciens qui le remontaient et le descendaient en barques, s'aidant de ces anneaux pour amerrir. Il remonta vivement sur son piédestal étroit, et poursuivit son chemin._

_"J'ai vraiment l'air d'un imbécile... Mais je suis bien obligé de passer par là. Si on me trouvait vagabondant dans les couloirs, là-haut, comment expliquerais-je ma présence ?"_

_Connaissant parfaitement la disposition des locaux situés au dessus de sa tête, il ne perdit pas son temps à se repérer. Progressant malgré tout, il parvint au dessus d'une bouche de sortie. Il réussi à l'ouvrir, et s'extirpa des égouts par l'ouverture._

_Silencieusement, il découvrit les lieux. Il était dans le sous-sol de la préfecture, exactement là où il s'attendait à ressortir._

_Sans perdre une minute, il repéra la faible luminosité en hauteur indiquant la sortie de secours et l'emprunta. Il ne perdit pas de temps à remettre la bouche d'égout à sa place. Il aurait peut-être besoin de s'enfuir par ce passage, si les choses tournaient mal._

_Il escalada les marches métalliques qui menaient à la sortie. Poussant fortement le battant, il coinça la porte à l'aide d'un carton entreposé dans la salle qu'il quittait. Il ne fallait pas que la porte se referme, l'emprisonnant dans le couloir dans lequel il venait de déboucher. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la propreté de son costume trois pièces et s'attaqua immédiatement à trouver où sa cible avait disparu._

_"Parfait. Il est certainement dans le coin, à présent... Si mes doutes sont fondés, je risque fort de le retrouver... ici !"_

_Il s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. L'homme devait vraiment avoir confiance en ses propres capacités, ou alors être un parfait idiot s'il n'avait pas verrouillé derrière lui. Heiji, connaissant sa cible, su qu'il avait affaire à la première catégorie. Cet homme-là n'avait vraiment rien d'un idiot. Et il était même doublement intelligent, s'il avait réussi à s'infiltrer à la barbe de tous en pleine Préfecture de Police, à Osaka. Surtout un soir de gala._

_Heiji repensait à ses parents et à Kazuha qui festoyaient trois étages plus haut, ne se doutant de rien. Il avait eu du mal à retenir Kazuha de ne pas le suivre. Elle pouvait vraiment être collante quand elle s'y mettait. Mais là, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu l'impliquer dans cette filature improvisée, tellement il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer cet homme.._

_Il ouvrit la porte doucement, profitant que la minuterie d'éclairage du couloir se soit arrêtée. Cela signifiait que l'homme était dans la pièce depuis moins de deux minutes. Heiji devait donc se méfier._

_La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. A l'intérieur, il entendait le doux ronronnement des ordinateurs que la police utilisait pour traiter les fichiers informatisés. C'était aussi la pièce contenant le serveur principal du bâtiment. Si l'homme réussissait à pénétrer les barrières des logiciels, il pouvait récupérer ou effacer n'importe quelle donnée du territoire nippon. Heiji savait que l'homme en avait après la poule aux oeufs d'or. Mais il ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Il aurait pu appeler des renforts, mais ce poisson-là était bien particulier. Et bien qu'il le savait armé, il ne voulait pas non plus s'engager dans un piège. Il ne souhaitait pas le faire fuir. S'il pouvait le capturer... il en connaissait un qui lui en serait redevable à vie._

_"Ils ne plaisantent pas", lui avait-on dit. Il le savait, et pourtant, il se refusait à appeler des renforts. Il était à la Préfecture, il y avait trois policiers au mètre carré. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Heiji savait qu'il y avait des caméras et des gardes de partout. Il était même certain qu'à l'heure actuelle, des gardiens l'avaient repéré sur leurs moniteurs. Alors il n'avait vraiment rien à craindre. Le seul qui devait paniquer était l'homme au long pardessus noir et aux longs cheveux bruns qui fouinait quelque part sur un ordinateur relié au Central du pays._

_"Allez, Heiji. Va donc lui régler son compte..."_

_Il avança prudemment entre les rangées de serveurs qui tapissaient les étagères. Il passa devant des consoles en veille. Certains ordinateurs travaillaient silencieusement, réfléchissant à la vitesse de la lumière, reliés entre eux par des centaines de mètres de câbles optiques. Il ne trouva son suspect nulle part. Il devait forcément être ici._

_Pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas ? Il fit le tour de la pièce, seulement illuminée par les voyants et les écrans de veille des moniteurs. Il faisait assez clair pour pouvoir distinguer les ombres. Pourtant il ne le trouvait nulle part._

_S'était-il trompé ?_

_La vérité s'offrit à lui quand la pièce fut baignée par la lumière aveuglante des néons._


	3. Chapter 3

**Cérémonie**

Heiji… Que s'est-il passé… ?

Depuis tout à l'heure, il reste prostré devant cette porte.

Qu'y a-t-il derrière ?

Je vois des gens qui vont et viennent. Certains lui lancent des regards apeurés, d'autres l'ignorent. Tous sont habillés de noir.

Heiji aussi est vêtu si sombrement... Il attend patiemment, il est dehors. Le temps est couvert, on est en automne. Un grand bâtiment lui fait face, mais il n'ose pas le regarder, fixant ses chaussures, ou s'asseyant sur les premières marches côtoyant la bâtisse, lui tournant le dos. Une béquille est posée près de lui.

Des gens sortent. Je reconnais certaines personnes. Il y a des enfants. Eux aussi sont habillés de noir. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air aussi grave que les adultes qui les accompagnent. Puis je vois Shizuka et Heizô Hattori qui franchissent la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, et qui découvrent leur fils. Heizô fait mine de ne pas le voir, descend l'escalier, passe près de lui sans le regarder et se dirige vers le parking, à une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Shizuka quant à elle reste devant la porte, observant son fils. Son regard est triste, on voit qu'elle a pleuré. Elle descend les marches pour rejoindre Heiji.

Elle s'arrête devant lui, il ne se lève même pas pour l'accueillir. Elle ne fait pas non plus mine de vouloir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Comment est-elle ?

Heiji continue de fixer un caillou au sol. Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle mais un doute m'assaille. De qui parle-t-il ?

Shizuka le fixe comme si elle pouvait voir à travers lui.

- Elle est très belle. Ils ont très bien travaillé.

Cela a l'air de rendre Heiji encore plus malheureux.

- Je suis désolée, tu sais... Que les choses en arrivent ainsi...

- Non, il n'a pas tort. C'est de ma faute si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui.

- Ne dis pas ça, mon chéri...

Elle s'agenouille vivement près de lui, posant ses mains sur les genoux de son fils.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, et tu le sais.

- Non c'est faux ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Il la repousse soudainement et se lève alors, puis attrapant sa béquille, il gravit précipitamment les marches le menant à la porte d'entrée. Je le suis comme je peux.

Arrivé sur le seuil, il s'arrête.

A moi aussi cette porte me fait peur. C'est indicible. Je ne peux me l'expliquer. Mais je sens que derrière elle, il y a quelque chose de redoutable. Sinon, il n'hésiterait pas. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'en empêche ? Le Heiji que je connais n'aurait pas laissé une simple planche en bois le faire hésiter ainsi.

Je le vois toujours hésiter. Il est seul, et je ne l'avais jamais vu en aussi piteux état. Son visage s'est émacié, ses vêtements sont froissés, comme s'il avait dormi dedans. Des cernes s'affichent sous ses yeux qui ont l'air vide. Il se passe une main sur le visage, dans un geste las. Oh… Heiji… Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Je voudrais pouvoir le consoler, l'aider, apaiser cette douleur qui le ceint depuis cette nuit où je me suis éveillée à ma nouvelle vie, si je puis l'appeler ainsi à présent. Mais je reste invisible à ses yeux. Je ne suis plus qu'un voile impalpable. Ma voix ne le touche pas plus que mon corps, et pourtant, je suis là, à ses côtés. Comme j'aimerai qu'il sache que je suis près de lui… Sa souffrance serait amoindrie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais moi aussi je redoute autant que lui le moment où il ouvrira cette porte de lui-même. Plusieurs personnes l'ont déjà ouverte devant lui, mais il ne les a pas précédées.

Enfin, il se décide.

Vas-y, je suis avec toi. Il ne t'arrivera rien ; après tout, ce n'est qu'une planche munie d'une poignée. Rien de bien sorcier. Tous les deux, on en a ouvert des milliers de fois…

Mes encouragements, aussi profond que le vide qui m'emplit, ne suffisent peut-être pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il saurait que cette réaction se voudrait plus courageuse.

Je le vois fermer les yeux.

C'est ça, respire à fond. Voila. Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir cette porte et affronter ce qui se trouve derrière. Tu n'es pas seul.

Nous découvrons un petit couloir aux murs clairs et au sol tapis de moquette vert pale. Des gens y discutent à voix basse, et se taisent soudainement à l'approche de Heiji. Leurs regards se font lourds quand il passe devant eux, boitillant, mais ils ne reprennent pas leur conversation, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

Heiji finit par arriver au bout du couloir qui se termine en coude. Il arrive devant une seconde porte, mais cette dernière est déjà ouverte, et une lourde tenture de velours rouge fait office de cloison. Une main se glisse au bord d'un pli, et le tirant légèrement, laisse apparaître la tête de son propriétaire. Il s'agit d'un inspecteur de la préfecture, je le reconnais, il travaille parfois avec papa. Il est étonné de voir Heiji, et on sent un malaise s'insinuer entre eux.

Puis sans un mot, comme à regret, il s'efface et laisse passer Heiji. De la même manière, Heiji traverse le rideau et pénètre dans une salle composée d'un côté de sièges alignés en colonne et de quelques tables rangées le long d'un mur et sur lesquelles sont posés plusieurs objets. Je découvre des compositions florales, des vases, un peu de nourriture dans des plats, des coupelles de fruits, des bouteilles... Puis au fond de la salle, face à Heiji, une estrade. Des personnes sont assises sur les chaises, enfouissant la tête dans un mouchoir ou baissant les yeux. Près d'eux, tourné vers l'estrade, un moine en habits de cérémonie récite des mantras que certains parmi l'assistance derrière lui reprennent. Heiji, absorbé par la vision de cette étrange cérémonie, n'entend pas la jeune femme qui lui parle, juste à côté de lui.

- S'il vous plait... Voulez-vous signer le registre ?

Heiji la regarde sans comprendre. Il observe le petit pupitre installé à côté de la porte, où est posé un registre sur lequel je lis des noms de familles suivis d'une somme d'argent. La femme tend un stylo à Heiji, mais ce dernier ne lui répond pas et se dirige vers l'estrade. Au passage, je le vois prendre une fleur blanche dans une des compositions, puis continuer son chemin. J'observe à mon tour l'estrade. Il y a un cercueil posé sur des tréteaux. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Avant d'arriver aux marches menant au cercueil, Heiji ralentit considérablement son allure. Son visage se crispe soudain et devient de plus en plus livide à mesure qu'il se rapproche. Je me rapproche aussi, et je monte sur l'estrade bien avant lui.

Je pense que Heiji a du ressentir la même chose que moi quand j'eus le cercueil ouvert sous mes yeux, dévoilant son contenu.

Avec un effroi que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, je vois un corps allongé, habillé d'une robe que je reconnais très vite. Il y a des photographies posées tout autour du corps, et les visages qui posaient me sont tous familiers. Mais ce corps... Ce corps si étrangement jauni alors que j'ai un teint pâle naturellement… je le regarde sans le voir. Je crois que je suis morte une seconde fois en me voyant ainsi, si banalement allongée là.

Le fait de me voir, ainsi, morte et aussi vilainement colorée malgré les arrangements, mais pourtant si calme, si sereine… Que dire de plus ? J'ai envie de… d'hurler.

Heiji aussi je pense, mais sur le coup, je ne m'occupais plus de lui. J'avais deviné mon état au moment où Heiji avait crié mon nom, dans sa chambre complètement noire, renfermé sur lui-même ; j'avais aussi eu peur quand ses parents ne s'aperçurent pas de ma présence chez eux à une heure aussi tardive. Et pour me rappeler mon état d'une manière aussi cruelle, je ne pouvais pas non plus quitter leur fils : des murs invisibles m'en empêchaient.

Mais jusqu'à présent, j'avais refusé d'y croire. Je pensais que cet état évasif n'était que temporaire. Je réfléchissais sans arrêt sur ses histoires entendues à la télévision, dans les journaux et certains magazines, racontant comment se déroulait la vie après la mort. A cet instant, mes yeux se ferment et se refusent une nouvelle fois à cette vérité meurtrissante. Aucun de nous deux ne veut y croire. Je m'y refuse catégoriquement. Mais je le sais au plus profond de ce qui me reste, mon âme ou mon esprit ? que cet état-là est le dernier dans lequel Heiji me verra et gardera ancré en lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Je ne pourrai plus jamais lui parler, le faire rire ou enrager, je ne pourrai plus jamais le toucher, ou même sentir son odeur. Tout cela m'est désormais refusé.

Je ne peux plus que le voir pleurer et l'entendre gémir, comme à présent.

- Kazuha…

Ses poings se sont serrés de rage, et je vois ses phalanges blanchir sous la pression. Je comprends sa rage intérieure. Il a été impuissant face à ma mort, et il l'est encore plus à présent. Mais il doit se reprendre. Je ne veux pas être morte en vain.

Il s'approche de mon corps reposant silencieusement et dépose la fleur blanche sur mes mains croisées au niveau de la poitrine. Je frémis devant cette vision. Cet adieu est si bouleversant à vivre quand on sait qu'habituellement, on n'est pas réellement présent lorsqu'il a lieu. Ce déchirement au fond de mon cœur… Je n'arrive pas à le faire passer. Parce que je sais que je n'aurai plus jamais aucune occasion de dire à Heiji tout ce que j'aurai voulu qu'il sache.

Le rideau derrière nous s'ouvre. Reprenant mes esprits sur la vision de moi-même couchée dans ce cercueil molletonné, je me retourne pour découvrir mon père.

Papa.

Je n'avais pas songé à lui.

Que va-t-il devenir ? Comment vit-il avec la mort de sa fille sur les épaules ? Comme j'aimerai pouvoir le rassurer… Mais je ne crains rien. Heiji est là, ses parents aussi. Ils lui apporteront tout le soutien dont il a besoin…

Je suis si heureuse de le voir à cet instant précis. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aime...

Mon père reste figé devant la porte. De l'étonnement, il passe soudain…

A la colère.

- Espèce de…

Je suis soudain glacée. Enfin, je ne suis pas glacée, mais franchement étonnée.

Mon père vient de quitter sa prostration et c'est à peine s'il ne court pas pour rejoindre Heiji, sans plus s'occuper des autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

- Espèce de petit fumier ! Tu oses venir la voir !

Je crois bien que je n'ai encore jamais assisté à quelque chose d'aussi invraisemblable et désagréable en même temps. Mon père a à peine rejoint Heiji que son poing s'élance pour atteindre le menton de mon ami.

Je vois Heiji cogner douloureusement la petite table couverte de fleurs à côté de lui et tomber lourdement. Il ne fait même pas l'effort de se relever. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Mon père vient de frapper mon meilleur ami.

J'observe Heiji. Les larmes qui étaient montées lentement au bord de ses yeux émeraudes un peu plus tôt se sont vite asséchées.

Devant cette scène, tous se sont tus et observent, attendant la suite des évènements. Personne ne vient en aide à mon ami.

Heiji se relève difficilement, s'aidant de sa canne. Où est donc passée sa fougue ? Et la confiance que mon père avait placé en lui, qu'est-elle devenue ?

- ... Je voulais simplement…

- Tu n'as pas à décider ce genre de chose ! C'est toujours ma fille, que je sache ! Et si elle est ici, c'est entièrement DE TA FAUTE !

Je crois que mon monde s'écroule, autour de moi. J'ai comme l'impression d'être à des millions d'années-lumière. Pourquoi tout cela arrive-t-il ?

Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! Taisez-vous !

Mais mon père continue à déverser sa colère sur Heiji.

Je ne veux plus voir ça… Que quelqu'un vienne…

- Sors d'ici ! SORS D'ICI !

Impuissante, je vois Heiji baisser la tête, tel un coupable, et quitter silencieusement la salle, s'appuyant sur la béquille. Il a l'air de souffrir. Malgré mon hésitation, je le suis, résignée, mais avant de passer la porte, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir mon père.

Il pleure à chaudes larmes au dessus de mon visage reposant dans une paix bien sereine, après l'orage qui vient de se dérouler.

Moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir pleurer. Mais mon corps est sec. Il repose dans cette caisse de bois, et plus aucune vie ne le traverse.

Je ne me relèverai plus pour serrer mon père dans mes bras et sentir sa chaleur si rassurante.

Papa… Si tu savais comme tu me manques, à moi aussi… Mais pourquoi cette haine ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Tout est encore un peu flou pour moi… Je ne peux pas vraiment parler de mémoire…


	4. Chapter 4

**Peur**

_Un rire sombre raisonna contre les murs._

_- Tu pensais me filer le train longtemps, gamin ?_

_Heiji se retourna lentement. Il savait qu'il avait perdu cette manche, mais il afficha un sourire pour montrer que cela ne le déstabiliserait pas._

_- Hum, vous êtes plus intelligent que je ne le pensais…_

_Il découvrit l'homme qui le menaçait d'un revolver, braqué sur lui par une main gauche qui n'avait rien d'hésitante. L'inconnu sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes, en prit une d'un coup de dent, et comme il le rangeait à nouveau dans la poche, il récupéra son briquet et alluma sa cigarette sans lâcher son arme. Son regard d'acier n'avait pas quitté Heiji une seule seconde._

_- La prochaine fois, sois plus discret quand tu épies quelqu'un. On voit bien que tu n'es encore qu'un amateur…_

_Heiji ricana. Cet homme avait peut-être raison._

_- C'est vrai. Mais mes doutes se sont tout de même confirmés… Et je ne serai pas dans cette mauvaise posture si je n'avais pas eu raison de vous suivre… En revanche, je sais que j'ai affaire à un professionnel._

_L'homme habillé tout de noir haussa les épaules nonchalamment sous le compliment. De son côté, Heiji pensait connaître son plan, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas décroché des aveux._

_- Que comptiez-vous faire ici ?_

_- Ce que je comptais ? Oh non… Je compte _toujours _faire mon travail. Toi, par compte… C'est une autre histoire… Ta vie ne vaut-elle pas plus que ce qui est enfermé dans ces processeurs et ces disques durs ?_

_L'homme désigna les armoires vitrées renfermant les serveurs informatiques._

_Heiji sembla réfléchir. Il voulait mettre son agresseur mal à l'aise, il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur avec lui. Mais il ne comptait pas lui dévoiler ses atouts. Pas dans l'immédiat._

_- Hum… A vrai dire, cela dépend de l'information que vous venez y chercher. Si vous compter faire sauter vos prunes, alors dans ce cas, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Ça sera toujours ça de moins que l'Etat se mettra dans la poche, et ma vie vaut certainement plus que quelques milliers de yens… En revanche, si vous venez rechercher des infos plus pertinentes qui sont tranquillement en train de dormir derrière des dizaines de protection et de mots de passe… Là, oui, je serais peut-être moins disposé à fermer les yeux et vous laisser le champs libre._

_L'homme sembla juger le jeune détective._

_- Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Au fait, ne comptes pas trop sur tes amis les gardiens… Je les ai un petit peu occupé ailleurs. Donc tes coups d'œil aux caméras ne servent à rien. Il n'y a personne devant les moniteurs pour venir te filer un coup de main…_

_Le sourire de Heiji s'effaça._


	5. Chapter 5

**Omamori**

Il fait nuit noire. J'ai suivi Heiji toute la journée. Il a erré dans toute la ville malgré son boitillement, marchant la tête basse, perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi désœuvré. Je crois que nous devions avoir cours aujourd'hui, car je croise beaucoup de lycéens et de collégiens en uniformes variés lors de notre fuite dans la ville. Heiji doit certainement sécher le lycée. Je ne peux l'en blâmer. Je crois que j'aurai fait de même. Impossible de rencontrer le regard des autres s'ils pensent tous comme papa.

Les pas de Heiji le ramènent devant sa maison. Il n'y a qu'une fenêtre allumée, au premier étage. Heiji pousse le lourd portail. Il gravit lentement les marches du perron, et pousse la porte d'entrée qui n'est pas fermée.

Sa mère qui l'a entendu arriver se précipite vers lui, quittant brusquement le salon japonais. Je devine qu'elle a passé la journée à attendre son retour, car je vois son visage s'éclairer et s'apaiser à la vue de son fils. Elle le serre alors contre lui. Il n'oppose aucune résistance.

- Heiji ! Où étais-tu passé ? Je me faisais du souci pour toi ! Ton père a appris que tu étais allé à la… à la…

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, des sanglots étreignant sa gorge.

Son fils ne répond pas. Il laisse sa mère le consoler comme j'aurai voulu le faire.

Madame Shizuka… Vous avez été tellement bonne pour moi… ! Comme une seconde mère… Je suis désolée de vous causer autant de peine.

Heiji la repousse doucement.

- Tu as faim ? Il reste un peu de riz à la cuisine. Il y a du thé aussi. Prends-en, cela te réchauffera, tu en as bien besoin.

En effet, Heiji tremblait, mais pas de froid. Je crois qu'il était encore en colère. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant sa mère.

Il lui répond vaguement qu'il n'a pas faim, et se dirige vers sa chambre. Elle est toujours plongée dans la pénombre, les volets clos. Il allume sa lampe de chevet, ce qui donne un éclat tamisé à la pièce. Je me rends compte que le lit est défait, et qu'elle est en désordre, comme si une tempête avait fait rage. Je présume à juste titre que c'est Heiji le responsable de ce chaos, car il jette un coup de pied négligé dans la corbeille à papier qui gisait sur le sol, déversant plus loin le peu de contenu qui lui restait.

Il ôte son costume noir, dégrafe sa cravate, enlève sa chemise, et jette ses vêtements sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, qu'il rate. Il ne se préoccupe même pas du sort de ses habits qui jonchent le sol, à présent.

A la vue de son torse, je pousse un cri silencieux.

Son bras gauche est bandé, et une légère tâche de sang transparaissait en dessous.

Cette blessure… Elle est récente…

A-t-elle un lien avec moi ?

Sa main droite passe sur son torse nu. Elle caresse la cicatrice de la balle qu'il avait reçue lors de la première visite du détective Mouri et de Ran à Osaka. Ce jour-là, j'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre… Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur pour lui de toute ma vie.

Puis lentement, sa main remonte jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre ce qu'il portait autour de son cou.

Le talisman que je lui avais offert.

Ce porte-bonheur qui l'avait protégé un nombre incalculable de fois. J'avais toujours cru en ses vertus, et j'y crois toujours. Tant qu'il le garderait sur lui, il ne craindrait rien.

J'observe toujours Heiji, et son expression passive change soudainement. Sa main se crispe sur le morceau d'étoffe, et sa mâchoire se contracte soudain. Son regard me fait frissonner.

- A quoi ça sert, hein ?

Je ressens comme de l'amertume dans cette phrase. Heiji a l'air de ressasser quelque chose qui l'agace.

- A quoi ça sert, de croire que je suis protégé, si tu n'es pas là ?

Mon corps semble se briser.

Heiji parait si vulnérable… Et je ne suis pas là, de chair et de sang, pour lui dire que c'est faux, que je veux rester à jamais près de lui !

Je veux te protéger !

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me suivre, idiote !

Mon élan se brise, lui aussi.

Oui, je t'ai suivi, parce que ce talisman était ma promesse, et je l'aurai tenue jusqu'au bout !

- Pourquoi ça m'a protégé moi, et pas toi ! Ça ne me sert à rien ! Ca n'est plus RIEN !

Impuissante, je vois Heiji arracher son talisman et le jeter rageusement contre la fenêtre close. Il glisse et tombe derrière le petit buffet à linge, et Heiji l'abandonne là, à son triste sort avant de se laisse tomber à plat ventre, torse nu, sur son lit.

Je crois que mes genoux auraient touché le sol s'il y en avait eu un pour moi. Je pleure mais aucune larme ne vient étreindre ma gorge. Je suis vide. Je ne peux plus manifester aucune sensation. Je suis comme une antenne relais. Je perçois encore les sentiments et les ressens, mais je ne peux plus les extérioriser. Je ne suis qu'un puits sans fond d'amertume, et désolation, regrets et pleurs sont les seuls liens humains que je ne puis refléter qu'intérieurement.

J'entends encore Heiji pleurer de rage, la tête enfouie dans les draps déjà humides. Je le vois, recroquevillé sur lui-même, combattant vainement cette douleur qui enserre son cœur, et le mien.

Ma main sur le coeur, je repense à mon propre talisman. Je ne sais plus ce que j'en ai fait. Je ne l'ai plus sur moi ! Où l'ai-je perdu ? J'ai pourtant les vêtements que je portais le jour où j'ai quitté ce monde, laissant Heiji dans une misère sans fin. Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas sur moi ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Angoisse**

_Kazuha parcourait les couloirs de la Préfecture. L'alarme incendie qui retentissait dans les couloirs vides résonnaient douloureusement dans ses oreilles._

_Elle ne connaissait pas les lieux aussi bien que son ami, et avait du mal à se retrouver dans les couloirs._

_Elle courait à perdre haleine, un grave pressentiment la poussant à agir vite._

_« Il faut que je le retrouve ! Il faut à tout prix que je le retrouve ! »_

_Elle avait accompagné son père pour le gala de fin d'année, avancé un peu plus tôt afin de laisser les équipes de la Police gérer plus facilement les débordements occasionnés par les Fêtes qui approchaient. La mi-novembre avait été judicieusement choisie, et les cartons d'invitations lancés dès les premières chutes de feuilles._

_Elle avait mis une robe en mousseline, et de petits souliers a talons plats. On ne l'entendait pas courir sur le linoléum des couloirs._

_Elle se demandait où était passé Heiji. Il l'avait quitté, prétextant aller aux toilettes, mais elle savait que c'était faux et qu'il lui avait posé un lapin. Son regard absorbé avant de lui parler, la manière dont il s'était gaminement excusé auprès d'elle… Pourquoi se justifier pour aller aux toilettes ?_

_Quel imbécile._

_Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, il pensait toujours qu'elle ne verrait pas quand il lui cachait quelque chose ? Elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle avait appris à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et lui aussi, devait deviner chacun de ses sentiments. Peut-être même savait-il aussi ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ?_

_Non. C'était impossible._

_Sinon, il aurait été gêné face à elle. Ou bien il l'aurait gentiment repoussé, mise à l'écart. Ou encore il l'aurait conforté dans ses sentiments. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien de tout cela. Ils restaient des amis d'enfance, chacun connaissant l'autre par cœur, n'allant jamais plus loin que la franche amitié fraternelle qui semblait les relier._

_Mais s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, comment réagirait-elle ?_

_Elle savait que c'était le cas en ce moment même._

_D'abord l'incendie qui s'était déclaré au dixième étage, interrompant le dîner du gala, et requérant tous les inspecteurs et agents disponibles afin d'évacuer les invités, tandis que les secours arrivaient pour maîtriser le feu. Nul ne savait quelle en était l'origine. Mais si Heiji avait quitté les lieux peu de temps auparavant, alors il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela ait un lien avec l'incident._

_Ensuite, elle avait tenté de suivre son père qui était monté aux étages supérieurs se rendre compte de l'ampleur des dégâts avec le père de Heiji, mais des gardiens l'avaient empêchée de poursuivre. Et tandis qu'elle faisait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on la laisse rejoindre son père, elle avait aperçu, elle en était sûre, son ami sur un des moniteurs de surveillance du poste de gardiennage. _

_Elle avait aussitôt demandé à quel couloir correspondait la caméra qui avait trahit la présence du jeune détective. Les gardiens, étonnés, lui avaient répondu qu'il se trouvait trois étages en dessous de la salle de réception, et qu'il n'y avait là-bas que des bureaux informatiques._

_Elle avait vite réfléchi. Si Heiji était dans ces locaux, tandis qu'un incendie peut-être criminel était perpétré une douzaine d'étages plus haut, alors il devait y avoir un lien quelque part. Ce pressentiment qui la travaillait commençait à naître, et elle savait s'y fier. Heiji lui avait dit que l'instinct du détective savait toujours se faire ressentir dans les pires moments. Et c'était justement l'occasion idéale._

_Elle avait alors prévenu les gardiens que quelque chose clochait, et qu'ils devaient vérifier tous les étages avant de conclure à une évacuation générale._

_Puis elle avait rebroussé chemin et tentait à présent de rejoindre Heiji._

_Elle s'étonnait encore du culot qu'elle avait eu de donner des ordres à des subordonnés de son père. Pourtant, ils avaient eu l'air de croire à son histoire. Elle les avait averti qu'elle rejoignait son ami. Feraient-ils passer à temps son message à Heizô et au Préfet ?_

_Tandis qu'elle continuait de courir dans les couloirs, elle se disait que Heiji avait du comprendre quelque chose lors de la réception. Mais quoi ?_

_Elle parvint à l'étage où elle avait aperçu Heiji. Il était désert et les lumières étaient éteintes. Seul un rai de lumière filtrait sous une porte à quelques mètres d'elle. L'alarme s'était déclenchée quelques minutes plus tôt à cet étage-ci, car un second foyer s'était déclaré un étage plus haut._

_Avançant prudemment, elle parvint à hauteur de la porte, et colla son oreille contre la paroi froide, tentant d'entendre quelque chose malgré l'alarme qui résonnait toujours. Et comme si sa prière avait été entendue, le bruit assourdissant s'arrêta._ _Et une voix résonna alors, glaciale._

_- Tiens, l'alarme s'est arrêtée. Ils ont été plus rapides que je ne le pensais. Avec la cohue qui s'en est sûrement suivie, personne n'aura remarqué ton absence ni entendu mes coups de feu... Allez, je suis sûr que la prochaine balle sera la dernière pour toi, jeune détective… Vas-tu enfin me dire d'où tu connais mon nom, et tout ce que tu sais d'autre sur moi !_

_Elle resserra son petit sac à main qui contenait son talisman contre sa poitrine._

_La voix qu'elle venait d'entendre était grave et railleuse. Les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés avaient glacé d'effroi la jeune fille. Heiji était bel et bien en grave danger !_

_Il fallait absolument qu'elle le sorte de là, peu importe comment._


	7. Chapter 7

**Rejets**

Cela fait déjà deux jours que Heiji ne s'alimente presque plus. Il reste enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant de retourner en cours. Je le comprends. Moi-même je n'aurai pas pu supporter le regard des autres, ni leurs questions, ni leurs visages toujours tournés vers moi, se demandant en secret qui est le responsable de cette horreur. Pourtant je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas responsable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si nous en étions arrivés là.

Il passe ses journées allongé, à ne rien faire, et chaque soir sa solitude est bouleversée par sa mère qui vient lui apporter des repas qu'il ne touche pas et changer les bandages de son bras gauche et de sa cuisse droite.

Deux jours que j'ai découvert mon état de fantôme. Je ne veux toujours pas y croire, mais je me résigne malgré tout. J'attends. Je ne peux qu'observer les scènes quotidiennes de la vie chez les Hattori.

J'ai pu découvrir que mon père haïssait Heiji, que Heizô, son propre père, ne lui adressait plus la parole, et que seule Shizuka continuait de contenir le mal-être de son fils.

Pauvre Heiji. Comme il souffre. Je le vois dans son regard. Lui-même n'ose plus se regarder face à un miroir. Peut-être par peur de se découvrir aussi lâche. Ou pour ne pas voir le commencement d'une déchéance certaine…

Dans tous les cas, j'ai l'impression de voir un fantôme quand je me retrouve face à lui. C'est comme si j'avais un compagnon de situation. Seulement, lui est encore en vie.

Je me souviens de ce qu'il est advenu de mon talisman. Consigné comme élément d'enquête et pièce à conviction. Ils le garderont tant que mon assassin n'aura pas été retrouvé.

Triste fin pour un objet lourd de souvenirs, lourd de sentiments. Je ne le reverrai jamais.

Shizuka vient frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Heiji est allongé sur son lit défait, les bras écartés, les yeux clos. Mais il ne dort point.

- Heiji… ? Il y a deux de tes amis qui aimeraient te voir… Tu devrais aller les voir, ça te ferait le plus grand bien…

- Laisse-moi, répond-il sans colère. Je ne veux voir personne.

- Mais Heiji… ? Ils ont fait tout ce chemin pour te voir… Ce sont tes jeunes amis de Tôkyô…

Depuis que je suis ici, c'est la première fois que je vois le regard de mon ami s'éclaircir. Il se relève soudainement sur son séant, et semble réfléchir pendant dix longues secondes. Puis il répond finalement.

- C'est bon, j'arrive.

J'entends alors les pas de Shizuka s'éloigner lentement de la porte restée close.

Sans se presser, Heiji quitte le lit, enfile un t-shirt froissé ramassé sur son bureau, et ouvre enfin la porte de sa chambre. La lumière du jour éclairant le couloir l'aveugle momentanément. Sa main s'appuyant le long d'un mur, il le suit et parvient au salon en titubant, légèrement ankylosé d'avoir gardé la position allongée. Je crois bien qu'il a du avoir une légère chute de tension quand il s'est relevé, par manque d'alimentation.

Il s'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Une jeune fille et un petit garçon sont assis dans le sofa, fixant leurs tasses de thé fumantes, tandis que Shizuka reste assise dans un petit fauteuil, aussi silencieuse qu'eux.

Ran Mouri et le petit Conan Edogawa.

Ils semblent être gênés de se retrouver ici. Pourtant, je suis heureuse de les revoir, notamment Ran. Je me rends compte soudain de la raison de leur visite. Ma disparition a du les affecter énormément, surtout Ran. Au fil de nos rencontres, nous avions tressés de forts liens d'amitié. Peut-être autant que Heiji avec le jeune enfant. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris l'intérêt que Heiji lui portait, lui qui d'habitude n'aime pas s'encombrer inutilement. Peut-être avait-il décidé de jouer au professeur avec Conan, car ce dernier adore jouer au détective. Mais ce jeu venait finalement de s'arrêter, cruellement.

Ran aperçoit Heiji. Elle se lève, suivit de Conan, et tord machinalement un pan de sa chemise blanche.

Heiji ne quitte pas la porte, s'adossant même contre le chambranle. Son visage reste impassible.

- Hattori-kun…

- Salut.

- Euh… Nous sommes venus vous présenter nos condoléances… Il faut excuser papa, il n'a pas pu venir, il avait une importante enquête en cours…

- Je vois… Et le gamin n'est pas resté avec lui pour lui filer un coup de main ?

A ce moment, je crois apercevoir comme un éclair de colère dans son regard, tourné vers Conan. Ce dernier reste abasourdi, comme s'il avait peur tout à coup. Mais il ne répond pas.

- Euh… Je ne vois pas…

- C'est pas grave, la coupe alors Heiji. Merci d'être passés, mais c'était pas la peine de vous déplacer. Vous pouvez repartir.

- Mais… Hattori-kun ?

Je suis aussi étonnée que Ran. Pourquoi Heiji réagit-il ainsi ?

J'ai comme l'impression que tout ce qui pourrait réveiller mon souvenir lui est douloureux. Mais tout de même… !

- Hattori.

C'est le petit Conan qui vient de parler. Étrangement, sa voix semble grave pour son jeune âge. Son regard est dur, et j'ai l'impression de voir un adulte quand il fixe Heiji ainsi.

Heiji se retourne pour lui faire face.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Son regard insistant et hypnotisant semble agir à regret sur Heiji. Ce dernier soupire, et invite le petit Edogawa à le suivre. Conan demande à Ran de l'attendre avec Shizuka, qui fronce les sourcils de perplexité devant cette scène pour le moins étonnante.

Je les suis dans le jardin japonais, à l'extérieur. Heiji garde les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon, le pas traînant, tandis que le petit Edogawa adopte une stature moins souple, préférant s'asseoir sur les marches.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Conan n'a plus rien du petit garçon que je connaissais. A ce moment, il semble aussi mâture que Heiji lorsqu'il était sur une enquête.

C'est comme si une nouvelle facette de lui m'apparaissait. Je doute que Ran la connaisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Y'a rien à dire.

- Hattori, te fous pas de moi. Megure m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un problème lors de la soirée. Que tu avais tenté de t'interposer. Et que Kazuha était intervenue, alors qu'on pensait qu'elle avait été évacuée avec tout le monde. Qui était là ? Pourquoi restes-tu inactif ?

Heiji shoote alors dans un caillou, l'envoyant taper contre la palissade à l'autre bout du jardin. Il a l'air de fulminer.

- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai les moyens ! Sais-tu seulement ce qu'on ressent quand la personne la plus chère qui vous a été donnée d'aimer se fait tuer dans vos bras, et d'être impuissant face à ça !

Heiji… ! La réalité de cette vérité me fait soudain suffoquer. Je ressens soudain comme un vide en moi. Un vide particulier, car rempli d'amertume. Pourquoi cette ironie du sort ?

Heiji attrape Conan par le col de sa chemise et le soulève soudain comme un simple sac d'étoffe. Le jeune enfant ne réagit même pas.

- Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire… ! Et elle est morte, Kudô ! Elle est MORTE !

A la colère, je sens aussi des larmes se mêler à sa voix, mais les sanglots restent étreints au fond de sa gorge.

J'aimerai moi aussi pleurer, extérioriser ma déception.

Le poids de ses révélations me pèsent encore plus qu'avant.

Et que vient faire Kudô là-dedans ? Pourquoi appelle-t-il Conan ainsi ?

Je crains que la folie ne l'ait atteint. Mais le petit Conan ne fait rien pour lui démontrer son erreur.

- Je sais, Heiji. Je sais.

- Non tu ne sais rien… ! Monsieur pleurnichait de souffrir en silence, mais moi je souffre bien plus que toi, car tes peurs, moi je les ai vécues ! Ton pire cauchemar, c'est moi qui l'ai affronté ! Et c'est elle qu'il a tuée ! Kazuha n'avait rien à voir avec tes histoires ! Pourquoi t'ai-je rencontré !

Conan attrape soudain les deux bras qui l'empoignent.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Celui qui a pressé la détente, tu le connais. Même trop bien, puisqu'il est aussi responsable de ton état !

Je vois un voile d'effroi passer sur les yeux bleus de l'enfant.

- … Non… C'est impossible… !

Heiji ricane amèrement.

Apparemment, je vis quelque chose qui m'échappe totalement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Terminus**

_Heiji avait du mal à avaler. L'homme face à lui ne plaisantait pas. Il pouvait réellement mettre sa menace à exécution._

_Immédiatement._

_- Votre arme n'est pas munie d'un silencieux. Vous n'allez pas tirer, alors que ça grouille de flics juste au-dessus ?… Un peu de bon sens… !_

_- C'est toi qui me parles de bon sens ? Mon plan est parfaitement prévu, et il m'est même très utile pour le cas où j'aurai à rencontrer quelqu'un, comme c'est le cas à présent. Tu vois ?_

_Pour confirmer ses dires, une alarme se déclencha dans tout l'immeuble, résonnant de couloir en couloir._

_- Avec ça, personne ne peut nous entendre._

_Son sourire de requin s'affichait pleinement à présent._

_« Très bien, il m'a eu, mais j'ai encore un dernier joker… »_

_- Vous comptez vraiment m'éliminer… Gin ?_

_Le sourire d'aisance de l'homme disparut. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu la réplique de sa victime._

_- Qu'as-tu dis ?_

_Sa voix trahissait une forte émotion. Il hésita rapidement, cependant._

_- Humm, tu sembles me connaître. Mais moi je ne te connais pas._

_- Vous devriez vous instruire un peu plus de l'actualité._

_- Je ne te parle pas de ta popularité, jeune Hattori. Comment connais-tu mon nom ?_

_- …_

_Heiji ne voulait rien lui révéler. Kudô était toujours en danger, malgré son changement d'apparence. Il ne souhaitait pas le trahir._

_- Très bien._

_Gin avait repris son sourire, et son regard d'acier transperça celui de Heiji._

_- Je te tuerai donc autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu me répondes enfin…_

_Il tira._

_Plié par la douleur, Heiji tituba jusqu'à rencontrer le mur derrière lui, se tenant le bras gauche qui venait de se prendre une balle._

_- Ça fait mal, hein… ?_

_- J'ai connu pire… ricana Heiji._

_Il savait que l'homme jouait sur sa force psychologique. Arriverait-il à lui faire vider son chargeur tout en survivant ?_

_Que faisaient donc les secours ? Les gardiens avaient-ils pu le voir sur les caméras de surveillance, ou le plan de Gin s'était-il mis en œuvre bien plus tôt ?_

_Quelle idée d'être passé par les égouts !_

_Il se maudissait pour sa bêtise. Il n'aurait jamais du faire cette première erreur. Il aurait aussi dû avertir son père ou Tôyama. Il aurait dû être plus prévoyant. Pourquoi avait-il cru qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir ? Combien de fois Kudô lui avait-il dit à combien il s'en était fallu que lui et la petite Ai se fassent repérer par Gin ?_

_Pourquoi l'avait-il sous-estimé !_

_« Je ne suis qu'un idiot… Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir… »_

_Il repensa à Kazuha, et à son talisman. Son bras collé à son torse, il pouvait le sentir contre sa poitrine qui vibrait, sous les pulsations de son cœur._

_Une seconde détonation retentit._

_Heiji poussa un cri. La balle l'avait atteint dans la cuisse droite._

_- Tu dois savoir que je ne plaisante pas, puisque tu as l'air si au courant de mon identité… Vas-tu enfin te décider ? Parle !_

_- Plutôt mourir ! cracha Heiji._

_- Si tel est ton souhait… Mais pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit d'où tu tiens tes informations, mon jeune ami… !_

_Heiji se cramponnait la cuisse. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, mais par chance, l'artère fémorale n'avait pas été touchée. A croire que son tortionnaire jouait avec lui._

_« Il évite les points vitaux… Il veut vraiment que je crache le morceau… »_

_Sa vue se brouilla un instant. Il tenta de se relever, mais sa jambe droite refusait de lui obéir._

_« Si seulement je pouvais me défendre… »_

_Mais il n'y avait rien dans la pièce pour l'aider. Et la seule issue se trouvait séparée de lui à une dizaine de mètres._

_- Très bien… Pisse tout ton sang… Moi je vais faire mon boulot… Pendant ce temps-là, tu pourras réfléchir à ton avenir… _

_« Ce salaud sait très bien que je n'en ai plus. Il me tuera de toute évidence, que je lui parle ou non. Pardonne-moi, Kudô. Pardonne-moi, Kazuha… »_

_- Allez vous faire foutre…. !_

_Il parvint à se relever, s'appuyant sur une chaise._

_- Oh… on a encore des forces… Très bien…_

_L'alarme stoppa soudain sa cacophonie._

_- Tiens, l'alarme s'est arrêtée. Ils ont été plus rapides que je ne le pensais. Avec la cohue qui s'en est sûrement suivie, personne n'aura remarqué ton absence ni entendu mes coups de feu... Allez, je suis sûr que la prochaine balle sera la dernière pour toi, jeune détective… Vas-tu enfin me dire d'où tu connais mon nom, et tout ce que tu sais d'autre sur moi !_

_Heiji était debout à présent, et son emprise sur la chaise s'était raffermie._

_- Même si je devais crever ici, je ne vous dirai jamais rien !_

_Il s'élança, la chaise à la main et la lança subitement vers l'arme de Gin, poussant un cri de douleur dans l'effort qu'il réclamait à son bras blessé._

_Au même moment, la porte de la salle s'était ouverte, et Kazuha apparut soudain, se précipitant sur Heiji pour le protéger._

_Gin avait évité la chaise, car Heiji avait dévié son lancer en découvrant Kazuha. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir apparaître : elle avait détourné son attention une seconde. C'était une seconde de trop._

_- Heiji ! NON !_

_Un dernier éclair déchira la pièce et Heiji se retrouva seul._


	9. Chapter 9

**Vérités**

Heiji repose Conan au sol. Complètement hébété, le petit ne réajuste même pas sa chemise débraillée.

- Non… Tu… C'est faux… Dis-moi que c'est faux, Hattori… !

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Celle que tu affectionnes particulièrement… La plus cruelle des vérités…

A genoux, Conan met sa main devant sa bouche. On dirait qu'il a envie de vomir. Je le vois fermer les yeux. Va-t-il pleurer ? Repousse-t-il ses nausées ?

Pourquoi est-il aussi… Pourquoi a-t-il l'air de se reprocher ma mort ? Quel est le fin mot de cette histoire ?

- Je…

L'enfant que garde Ran tente de parler, mais j'ai l'impression que les mots ont du mal à trouver la sortie.

- Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu vous impliquer, toi et Kazuha… Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se produise… Qu'ai-je fait ?

Qu'ai-je fait, mon dieu !

Il fixe la palissade face à lui, mais son regard va au-delà.

Heiji frappe le mur de la maison, dans un accès de colère. Je ne sais pas quelles sont ses pensées, mais je présume qu'il s'en veut toujours autant.

- Cette idiote… Si elle m'avait écoutée…

- Ne la blâme pas ! fit Conan en colère. Arrête de croire que c'est de sa faute, ou de la tienne ! C'était ton amie d'enfance, mais aussi la personne que tu aimais !

Arrêtez de parler de ça ! C'est trop douloureux à supporter ! Cet amour silencieux, qui n'aura jamais vu le jour… Combien j'aurai aimé qu'il en fût tout autre ! Mais c'est trop tard… !

- S'il y a quelqu'un que tu dois frapper, c'est moi, alors vas-y, ne te gênes surtout pas. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir…

- Arrête tes conneries, Kudô… !

- Si ! J'aurais dû mourir avec ce poison, au lieu de rajeunir et de me retrouver enfermé dans ce corps d'enfant !

…

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Que vient-il de dire ?

Conan serait Shinichi Kudô ? Rajeuni ?

C'est… impossible… C'est impossible !

Je dois être rationnelle.

Pourtant, je suis moi-même irrationnellement réelle. Bien que sur un autre plan dimensionnel.

Mais ce sentiment de colère et d'accablement que cet enfant ressent… Il est réel, lui aussi. Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais impliqué avec Eux, et rien de tout cela ne se serait produit… ! Gin serait venu au gala, mais tu ne l'aurais jamais reconnu à ma description, et tu ne l'aurais jamais suivi… Vous auriez été évacués comme le reste des invités, et Kazuha serait toujours en vie… !

- Et Ran serait encore là à venir pleurer ta mort !

- Parce que toi tu ne pleures peut-être pas ? Te fous pas de moi !

- J'en ai marre de toi !

Heiji fulminait, et depuis la tirade de Conan, il ne cesse de tourner en rond en bas des marches menant au jardin.

- Ça suffit ! J'en peux plus ! Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre… J'ai envie de mourir…

Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Heiji !

Conan se relève soudain, et avant que j'aie pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il était agrippé à la chemise de Heiji et lui lançait un coup de poing.

Atteint en plein menton, Heiji tombe à la renverse, Conan toujours sur lui.

- Tu veux vraiment mourir ! crie l'enfant adulte.

- Sans elle je ne suis plus rien !

- Tu ne veux pas retrouver Gin et lui faire payer !

- Ah bon ! Tu ne te préoccupes plus de la justice ? Tu voudrais que je lui fasse la peau !

- Si je le pouvais, crois bien que je le ferai… Ne serait-ce que pour la sœur de Haibara…

Heiji ne tente plus de résister. Il fixe le petit Conan d'un air encore plus abasourdi.

- Quoi… ? Elle aussi… ?

- Oui.

Détournant les yeux, Conan se relève et aide Heiji en lui tendant la main. Ce dernier l'observe, et l'accepte. Ils restent assis, côte à côte, leurs regards sont sombres. J'ai l'impression de voir deux frères. L'aîné et le cadet. Seulement, ils ont tous les deux la même mentalité, et le même âge, si l'on excepte la stature exceptionnelle du plus jeune.

Je reste là, à les observer. Je comprends alors pourquoi tous les deux avaient eu ces moments de complicité. Rien à voir avec de la fraternité ou une quelconque relation maître/élève comme je l'avais cru. Ils partagent tous deux un lourd secret, et je commence à entrevoir la raison de ce silence que Conan semble avoir imposé à Ran. Je repense à elle, soudain. Si elle savait que Shinichi était toujours près d'elle, mais dans le mensonge… Comment réagirait-elle ?

Je me souviens de certaines de ses expressions lorsqu'elle parlait de Conan, puis de Shinichi. Elles étaient presque identiques. Se doute-t-elle de quelque chose ?

Qu'aurais-je fais si quelque chose de similaire s'était produit entre Heiji et moi ?

Le silence qui s'était instauré entre les deux garçons est rompu par Heiji.

- Je vais arrêter.

- …

Conan ne répond pas.

Qu'a-t-il compris que je n'ai pas pu saisir ?

- Tu en es sûr ? finit-il par demander.

- C'était mon univers. Mais sans elle… Je ne pourrai pas faire face. Je ne pourrais pas me replonger là-dedans sans avoir son image en tête. La revoir, dans mes bras, me demandant si elle allait… si elle allait mourir… Et moi qui ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, à part l'assurer que tout se passerait pour le mieux, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre… Je lui ai menti… ! J'aurai ce mensonge sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, Kudô…

Conan sert les poings sur ses genoux.

- Que vas-tu faire alors… ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais déjà quitter la maison. Je ne veux pas être une honte pour mon père. Je ne peux pas non plus continuer à aller en cours. C'est trop dur. Je ne veux pas voir sa place vide. Je ne supporterai pas non plus qu'elle soit remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Moi non plus, je ne veux pas être remplacée. Mais ne comprends-tu pas que tu repousses toi-même la main que les autres peuvent te tendre ? Ne reste pas dans le passé, Heiji… ! Pourquoi fuir… !

- Kudô…

Conan ne lui répond pas. Tout est implicite entre eux. Mais le regard de Heiji s'est refermé. Je ne lis plus que de la colère et de la dureté. Il n'y a plus trace de larmes.

- Quoi que je fasse, plus tard… Ne m'en empêche pas. Nos chemins se croiseront certainement à l'avenir. Je t'aiderai, si j'en ai la possibilité. Ton combat diffère du mien, mais l'ennemi est commun. Si tu l'attrapes avant moi, ne m'oublie pas.

- Tu peux me faire confiance.

Le regard de Conan est dur aussi, mais j'y lis une certaine forme d'inquiétude.

Puis il se lève, et laisse Heiji seul.

- Vous pouvez rester pour cette nuit. Vous pourrez aller la voir demain matin.

Heiji continuait de fixer la palissade. Conan ne se retourna pas pour le remercier.


	10. Chapter 10 FIN

**Mea Culpa**

Heiji…

Combien de temps a passé ?

Je ne sais plus. J'ai perdu le compte des années.


End file.
